You Are My Person
by skye3
Summary: Fluffy short stories with our favorite couple: Lee Yeong and Ra-on.


"Thank you, Your Majesty, Queen Mother." Lee Yeong grinned at his father and Queen Suk-Ui. "I promise to work hard on my studies and training and I will be ready to accept the kingship a year from now." He bowed his head respectfully before turning around and practically running out of the King's Palace with Eunuch Jang on his heels.

"Jeoha! Jeoha! Where are you going? You have sword training with Lieutenant Min this afternoon!" Eunuch Jang hurried after the Crown Prince. Lee Yeong switched to walking as fast as he could toward his own palace, a prince cannot be seen running inside the palace after all. With his long strides, Eunuch Jang had to run after him. "Tell the Lieutenant I will see him tomorrow. We can train all morning if he wants." Lee Yeong said as he entered his quarters and started taking off his Dragon Robe to change into a civilian attire.

"But…"

"Ssshhh!" Lee Yeong gave his most trusted eunuch an impatient glance as he tied his robe. "I promised my lady I will go see her today. She is waiting for me and I will punish you if I will be late because of your babbling instead of helping me get dressed."

"Y-yes…Jeoha." Eunuch Jang immediately kept quiet and helped the prince put on his gat.

"Oh your handwriting is so beautiful!" Ra-on praised her new assistant in the bookstore. The boy is the younger brother of Eunuch Ma that he happily sent over to help her with her daily tasks. Younger by only a few years, he beamed up at her from his seat. "Really? I'm am so happy to hear that."

"Yes, really." Ra-on smiled and placed a supporting hand on his shoulder as he continued writing. Ra-on's romance books have become even more popular now that everyone has learned that the author is actually a woman. As such, she needed all the help she can get to write more copies. "I am so happy you are here to help me. Don't push yourself too hard, okay? Take a rest if you get tired." She rubbed his shoulder.

"Hyung was right. You really are so nice and pretty." The boy smiled, blushing.

"And who are you?" Both of them jumped as the Crown Prince's voice boomed inside the shop. His eyes were already narrowed, jaws clenched, as he stormed toward them and pulled Ra-on to his side.

"Oh, Jeoha, you are here!" Ra-on smiled sweetly up at him, placing her hands on his arm to subtly hold him back. "This is Sung-Min. Eunuch Ma's brother that I told you about, remember? He arrived yesterday and has been a big help to me." She patted the her prince's arm to appease him.

Sung-min stumbled out of his chair and hurriedly bowed down in respect for the Crown Prince. "Jeoha, i-it's an honor to meet you. I promise to take good care of sister Ra-on."

"Hmm." Lee Yeong eyed him critically. "Make sure that you do. If I see or hear even the slightest hint that something is wrong I will have you beheaded. Do you understand?"

"Jeoha!" Ra-on gasped and pulled at Young's arm. "You don't have to be so harsh!"

"Yes I do." He replied in all seriousness, not taking his eyes off the kid. "Everyone should know that you are my Ra-on and they will be severely punished if they treat you badly."

"Yes, Jeoha" Sung-Min bowed his head.

"Hmph." Ra-on huffed letting go of Lee Yeong's arm and began gathering her things. He turned to follow her. "Ra-on ah." He tailed after her as she went around the shop. "I am sorry, Jeoha. But don't think I want to talk to you right now." She said quietly. "Let's just go. I think a walk will be good." She sighed grabbing his sleeve and guiding him outside wanting to get him away from poor Sung-Min as fast as possible.

Lee Yeong frowned as he willingly followed her lead. He took her hand and linked his fingers with hers. As they started walking through the busy street, he could not help but smile. She always has that effect on him, making him happy just by being beside him. "You are upset when you should not be. I am only looking out for your safety and the best interest of your honor." He stated unapologetically.

"I can be upset when you threaten a poor boy of beheading when he has done nothing wrong." Ra-on frowned as they headed to one of their favorite spots that has a great view of the river. "Stop being so jealous of every man I talk to."

"Chh! Me? Jealous?" He scoffed. "Please." He let go of her and linked his hands behind his back. He held his head high like he always does as he looked out to the water.

"You are jealous. Just admit it." Ra-on could not help but laugh at his denial.

Lee Yeong's eyes narrowed and he reached out to grab her chin. "You know…I think I liked it better when you were all shy and submissive around me." He smirked.

"Oh." Ra-on mumbled, diverting her eyes away from his gaze. "I am sorry, Jeoha." She said and took a step back. She had been feeling unsure of herself lately. Because how can someone like her be with the Crown Prince of Joseon? She has been trying hard to ignore this feeling but it kept nagging at her.

"Ra-on ah." The prince frowned in concerned upon seeing the change in her demeanor. "I was just making fun." He gave her an assuring smile and tapped her nose. "I told you before that you must treat me as your friend when it is just you and me. Did you forget?" He cupped her cheek and bent down to look into her eyes. "What is wrong?" He asked. It was clear that he was now seriously worried.

Ra-on cleared her throat and moved to sit and started taking out the snacks that she had prepared for their little picnic. "N-nothing, Jeoha. Come sit and have a taste. I made these especially for you."

"No. I shall not sit until you tell me what was wrong just now." He gave her a hard stare. "Tell me. It is an order."

Ra-on could not help and laugh at how bossy he is. "How about I tell you while we eat these?" She gave him the sweetest smile that she can muster and patted the space beside her.

"Only because you asked nicely." Lee Yeong grumbled, have been defeated by that smile but not willing to admit it. Ra-on smiled and held a pastry to his lips once he was sat down beside her. He smiled and took a big bite. "Don't think I will fall for you tricks." He said after he swallowed making Ra-on sigh. "I had hoped" She mumbled and tried to stall by stuffing the whole pastry into her mouth in the most un-lady like fashion making Jeoha burst out in laughter.

"Ra-on ah. You are no longer living as a man, remember?" He reached over to wipe some crumbs from the side of her lips.

"I remember." She nodded, back to having that uncertain look. "But I have lived as one for a long time. I do not know if I can be a normal woman." She finished, looking up into his eyes to see how he would react to that.

Lee Yeong smiled as he is finally getting an idea on what this is about. "Ra-on ah…" He cupped her cheek. "Listen to me. I fell in love with you even though you were pretending to be a man. It does not matter to me if you are a normal woman. You are the woman that I love and that is the important thing, yes?"

Ra-on sniffed, wiping at her tears of insecurity that started to fall. "And what happens when…when…"

"When what?"

"When you have to marry?"

"Then I will ask you to marry me." He replied, honestly looking so confused because he knew it was an obvious answer.

"Ye?!" Ra-on's eyes went wide and her mouth hung open. The prince had left her speechless.

"What did you think would happen?" He laughed, taking her hand in his large ones. "Ra-on ah, I told you before. I will not allow you to become sea foam and just disappear from me. You are mine and I don't plan on letting you go."

"B-but…Jeoha…I'm am a commoner. Not only that, I am the daughter of a man that your father once called a traitor. How can you possibly.." She shook her head, knowing this was most definitely impossible. "And then…there would be…" She swallowed, and tried so hard to keep her emotions at bay, knowing this was always how things have been, "Y-you would have c-consorts."

Lee Young blinked at her for several seconds before he burst out laughing. Ra-on's feelings hurt even more now. She could not take it anymore and pulled away from him to get up and leave. "Ani…Ra-on ah." The prince stopped her at once, holding on to her wrist. "I am sorry for laughing." He smiled brightly as his other hand came up to lovingly wipe at her tears. "You see…I found out just now that I am not the only one that is jealous." He chuckled then pulled her in, hugging her. "Aba mama already knows I am going to marry you. Why do you think he allowed Lady Ha-yeon to leave?" He explained as he pulled back to look into her eyes, all sobered up and serious now. "And I promise you now, I will not have any consorts. Anyone who will mention that word to me will be beheaded. Hmm?" He raised his brow and gave her an assuring smile.

"Chh! You can't just go around beheading people." Ra-on mumbled and lightly hit his chest.

"Ye Ra-on ah." Lee Yeong grinned, tapping her cheek a couple of times before taking the hand that hit him and lifting it up to place a kiss on her wrist making Ra-on blush a bright shade of pink. "Now I have to punish you for hitting me." He said. And before Ra-on could say another word, his lips had already claimed hers.

~~FIN~~


End file.
